Die Lebensstufen
by Fernandha's
Summary: Muchas personas han sentido que su vida se ha hecho una mierda; más de una luchó por sobre ponerse mientras las otras se perdían en las inseguridades. ¿Qué podía esperar House de un momento así?, ¿qué hacer cuando hasta la ironía se vuelve una daga que sólo te recuerda tu mierda existencia? La vida se compone de etapas, era su turno de descubrirlas. Dedicado a: Houseshead13.
1. Chapter 0

Sé que no es un gran prólogo, pero el capítulo uno sigue en progreso y aunque quería subir los dos juntos… no pude. Va dedicado especialmente a **Houseshead13**, porque me proporcionó la trama. Es el primer Huddy que escribo, no esperan gran cosa realmente aunque estoy intentando dar lo mejor de mí en este proyecto, las actualizaciones no sabría decir cada cuándo las daré pues hay otras historias que debo completar. De ser posible esta semana publicaré el capítulo uno, aunque no prometo nada.

Gracias, si es que dejan comentarios, y disfruten la lectura.

[Alemán] Die Lebensstufen: Etapas de la vida [Español]

* * *

**Prólogo**

Gregory miró a su alrededor intentando aclarar su mente. Bufó molesto cuando un dolor le vino de un costado, pasó sus manos de forma torpe sólo para hacerse consiente de que estaba sangrando. Dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente hacia atrás, mirando todo lo que su lastimado cuello le permitía al girar su cabeza.

Tanteó su pantalón en busca de su celular sólo para recordar de mala gana que lo había dejado en la mesa cuando había salido de _casa_ después de una _discusión_ que, sus lagunas mentales le gritaban, había sido demasiado fuerte.

La garganta le ardía. A su lado izquierdo el cuerpo inconsciente de un muchachillo mientras a su derecho, cerca de la ventana y lejos de él, divisó la silueta de un individuo más; quien se movía adelante y hacia atrás ignorante de que él había despertado.

Cerró los ojos pensando que era lo mejor, al menos hasta que su cuerpo respondiera como debiese; pensó en la fiesta que había ocurrido la noche anterior y se maldijo interiormente por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

Más estos últimos meses.

**Lunes 9 de Diciembre, 23:15pm. **

—No lo sé, Wilson —gruñó Lisa con manos temblorosas—. Ya no sé qué hacer, ya no sé qué pensar. _Amo _a House, pero sus acciones durante estos meses sólo me hacen desconfiar. Sé que es un hijo de puta, ¡lo conocí desde la universidad! Es sólo que… —sumió sus hombros depresivamente— ya me cansé, tanto como él.

—No fue tu culpa el que todo haya quedado así, Cuddy —intentó tranquilizarla Jimmy algo incómodo—, quizá no sea el mejor en cuestiones amorosas (por que realmente sé que no lo soy) pero conozco a House, él puede ser tan hijo de puta como quieras pero no se iría así como si nada. Tú lo sabes, hasta los del equipo lo saben.

—¡Han pasado tres malditos días, James! ¿Quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que puede estar ahí con una cualquiera o muerto?

—No…

—Sólo quiero saberlo, saber qué fue lo que hice y quizá intentar arreglarlo —le interrumpió con sollozos entre cortados—, pero no puedo vivir así. ¡No en una maldita casa que parece más un jodido infierno cada vez que paso por ella!

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Lisa?

La directora del hospital sólo resopló.

—Si él no vuelve… ¿qué más puedo hacer? —miró a su colega—. Eres amigo de House, Wilson, ¿qué más puedo esperar?

Jimmy guardó silencio sopesando sus ideas, finalmente sobó su nuca y suspiró.

—Admitiré que últimamente Greg a estado mal, pero no puedo leerlo Cuddy. No puedo saber lo que él hará por más que quiera —hizo ademán de pararse del sofá y tomar la perilla que dividía la oficina de su jefá del pasillo—. Pero puedo entenderte a ti, entonces dime. ¿Qué piensas tú que puedes esperar de él?

Siendo así, Wilson salió de la habitación mientras Lisa se recargaba en su escritorio intentando borrar las lágrimas frescas de su rostro.

En aquella oficina la mujer se debatía entre la lógica y lo emocional mientras en alguna parte Gregory intentaba recordar cómo su vida se había hecho una mierda.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Pido disculpas y comprensión por la demora, más que nada porque tengo catorce los asuntos "legales" no los conozco muy bien, así que… well… sufrí con esto ya que de este problema dependía la trama. Ewr, quizá no sea un fanfic muy elaborado pero al menos espero que les guste y lamento, de igual modo, si los capítulos son tan cortos.

Gracias a las personitas que comentaron, siguieron o pusieron en favoritos esta historia, me alegro saber que le dan una oportunidad.

Y sí, tendrá AU, porque seguir el hilo de trama real de la serie se me complica, lol.

**Típicamente:** House M.D. _no_ me pertenece. ¡Bhá!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_La vida se define en sabores._

_El primero de ellos: apreciación a un nuevo reto._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**I**

Aquella mañana Gregory se había levantado de la cama con pereza, más temprano de lo que realmente estaba acostumbrado pero sabiendo que ya no podía esperar nada mejor de la mujer que yacía tumbada en una posición diferente con la que había dormido.

Con una semi sonrisa ladeada House tomó su bastón, que descansaba inclinado ante la mesita de noche a un costado de la gran cama, y se paró. Haciendo un par de muecas inconformes se encaminó al baño para refrescarse lo necesario, soltando gruñidos apenas audibles al comprobar que, efectivamente, Cuddy había escondido (_otra vez_) sus frascos de Vicodín.

Dejó el bastón a un costado y se inclinó ante el lavabo mientras el agua caía levemente, el hombre juntó ambas manos para reunir una pequeña cantidad de la sustancia y echarla en su rostro. Se sentó en la taza del inodoro con su pierna lastimada completamente estirada y se recargó, dejando caer levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda.

Bufó irritado cuando escuchó la voz de Lisa del otro lado de la puerta.

—Más te vale llegar a tiempo, House. No seré tan… benévola contigo, ¿comprendes?

Y pese al intento de la mujer por sonar firme, propia de su cargo, Gregory no pudo evitar reír entre dientes sin cambiar ni un ápice su postura.

—Claro, claro. Ahora largo, _mami_, tengo cosas que hacer.

Lisa bufó entre divertida e irritada antes de hacer sonar la puerta de la habitación indicando su pronta salida del lugar en cuestión.

Por una vez en la vida el hombre prefería quedarse encerrado en aquél baño sin guitarra ni medicamentos, lo más lejos posible de Lisa y James. Viviendo en un pequeño mundo de cuatro muros con utensilios de higiene personal.

Pues House sabía, no por nada era un '_infeliz_' con honores, que algo malo pasaría el día de hoy; en su vida los buenos momentos sólo eran el preludio para algo terrible.

**II**

Aquella mañana Timothy acudió a consulta (_como siempre_) y bufó con consternación cuando supo que debía esperar otra hora _más_ para que su cita médica se finalizara, y no es que su doctor en realidad estuviese ocupado, sino que, más bien, no había llegado.

Caminó una vez más por la sala de espera con los brazos firmemente cruzados por encima de su pecho, se recargó en la columna revestida de pintura rosa suave y bufó.

—¿Disculpe? —interrumpió a la enfermera de turno.

Susy levantó la mirada, seña que el hombre interpretó como un _Te estoy escuchando_ no pronunciado.

—Verá, tenía una cita hoy a las nueve —comenzó—. Se supone que hace hora y media debieron de haberme atendido pero me han dicho que el doctor no ha llegado y quería ver, si no es molestia, si podría tomar mi consulta alguien más.

—Debo decir, señor —le sonrió comprensivamente la enfermera—, que no hay doctores disponibles por el momento y sobre su doctor…

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron mientras Gregory ingresaba con sus lentes negros siendo reacomodados al tiempo en que lanzaba una pelota al aire y se encaminaba a su oficina con aire despreocupado. Gruñéndole a algún pasante alguna orden mientras Chase reía levemente y le mostraba una carpeta para que firmase los reportes, y recibiendo algún comentario ácido sobre su vida sexual a cambio.

—… Oh, mire, ha llegado. Permítame —Timmy sonrió con desgano e irritación mientras regresaba a su silla y tomaba su maletín.

Timothy Robert Morrinson era un abogado, considerado casi un joven prodigio (con sus veintiséis años) debido a sus buenos estudios. No era altamente conocido entre personas alejadas del ámbito legal e inclusive (en raras ocasiones) alguien llegaba a reconocerlo (antiguos amigos o conocidos, inclusive uno que otro cliente) y felicitarlo al haber cumplido lo que desde niño había deseado; un lugar en la justicia.

Era de buen aspecto físico con hombros anchos y músculos visiblemente formados, aunque no tan remarcados debido a su escaso ejercicio, de ojos ligeramente verde arenoso y cabello azabache. Era alto y barbilla refinada, con nariz media y labios ligeramente carnosos.

Su vida podía considerarse como la del típico muchachillo rico y de buena inteligencia, pero su vida se había truncado cuando a los ocho años descubrió que su madre padecía de Esquizofrenia, pese a los cuidados de la enfermera que su padre en aquél tiempo había contratado, Timmy había tenido que vivir con la idea de que, quizás, algún día la enfermedad de Margaret pasaría directamente a él.

El muchacho amaba a su madre pero la sola idea le parecía… escalofriante, por no decir que la repudiaba. Theodore, su padre, al cumplir los cincuenta y dos años había decidido internar a Margaret en un centro especializado a personas enfermas, desligándose (casi al instante) de la que había sido su esposa. Y con los sesenta y dos años recién cumplidos la cara de Theo era altamente conocida en alguna que otra casa de _Mala vida. _Timmy lo sabía pues había tenido que acudir por él en algunas ocasiones.

Tim, aún resentido pero entendiendo las acciones de su progenitor, había descubierto a los dieciséis que era muy probable el que heredara la enfermedad de su progenitora. Por lo cual acudía regularmente al doctor por una revisión rutinaria, pero en estos momentos la cosa había cambiado puesto que una simple gripe había llegado él.

No hubiese presentado problema alguno de no ser porque el doctor al que habitualmente acudía se encuentra en Washintong y él, por el caso que había tomado, había tenido que acudir a Nueva Jersey en el primer avión sin siquiera pensar en su salud.

Ahora estaba claro que no volvería a cometer semejante estupidez.

Maldijo por lo bajo un improperio indigno de su persona antes de encaminarse a donde la enfermera le guiaba. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y la garganta le ardía, masajeó suavemente esta última antes de girar a la derecha en la esquina y subir al ascensor.

**III**

James rió divertido al ver la cara de inconformidad que su amigo cargaba.

—¿Mala noche, House? —le burló como pocas veces hacía.

—Al menos pasé la noche con alguien, _Jimmy_ —le gruñó él, Wilson frunció el ceño y apretujó sus labios de manera inconsciente—. No he venido a discutir, _doctorcito_, necesito más Vicodín. La bruja mala me confiscó el mío —farfulló en un tono (casi) indignado.

El castaño rió divertido cuando vio las muecas de su amigo.

—Ni lo pienses; si _mamá _Cuddy dice, al _hijo_ Gregory sólo le queda aceptarlo.

—Oh, _cariño_, no pensé que celaras tu puesto de _mamá gallina_ —resopló el de iris azul.

Jimmy sólo se limitó a sonreír cuando unos leves toques a la puerta se hicieron del silencio establecido hacía pocos segundos.

—¿Diga?

Susy asomó su cabeza y le sonrió al oncólogo y nefrólogo por igual.

—Dr. House, su cita de las nueve le espera.

—¡Son las once, House! —le riñó Jimmy mientras cara se coloreaba ligeramente debido al disgusto al fijarse en la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—Con una tengo suficiente, no empieces tú —bufó el hombre mientras giraba para ver a la muchacha—. Dile que si no es una prostituta, o Cuddy en un buen uniforme, puede seguir esperando, no hay problema.

—¡Gregory! —bramó su amigo.

House refunfuñó maldiciones a su amigo por el uso de su nombre de pila antes de salir en dirección a su oficina.

—Gracias, doctor —le sonrió la muchacha.

Wilson sólo asintió sonrojado.

**IV**

Timothy lo vio llegar, ya sin los lentes negros, permitiéndole observar sus penetrantes ojos de color. Sonrió ladinamente de forma discreta, apreciando al menos que el doctor que lo atendiera pese a ser impuntual no era de mal ver.

House, aún con el ceño fruncido miró a su '_paciente_' y bufó en desacuerdo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

Morrinson rodó los ojos antes de indicarle sus síntomas y esperar pacientemente al diagnóstico y pronta medicación para salir de ahí. Ligeramente sorprendido el muchacho vio cómo el hombre delante de él se inclinaba levemente ante una hoja de papel cualquiera y escribía el nombre de un medicamento y sus dosis, sin rebatir siquiera su relato o haciendo alguna otra pregunta rutinaria.

—¿Eso es todo? —Tim miró con mayor determinación al hombre.

—Has venido por esto, ¿cierto? Te lo doy y me haces feliz si te largas, fin de la historia —masculló.

—¿Ninguna revisión más? ¡Está haciendo un pésimo trabajo!

—No pienso acercarme a alguien abiertamente gay, mocoso —House le lanzó la hoja.

—¿¡Qué!? —los ojos verdes del chico se dilataron debido a la exaltación.

—Poco me importa tu vida sexual, _niño_. Así que largo.

—¿Cómo puede decir semejante idiotez? —demandó.

—No se necesita ser un genio para clasificar tus nada discretas miradas —tomó su bastón de nueva cuenta y caminó hacia la puerta—. Ahora. Largo. De. Mi. Oficina.

A regañadientes y con la mandíbula tiesa el abogado tomó su maletín y partió del lugar; con un leve calorcito en el pecho siguió directo al ascensor a la planta baja. Timmy sonrió forzadamente cuando sintió las puertas de metal cerrarse ante él y pensó que, quizá, seguiría el consejo de Theo sobre darle sabor a su vida.

Finalmente, un abogado como _él _podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Y Gregory House sería el primero en comprobarlo.

* * *

¿Reviews?

22 - Enero - 2013


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Sobre mi conciente obsesión con personas que gustan de su mismo sexo: se me es más fácil trabajar con personajes así porque puedo hacerlos pensar con mayor detenimiento. Y por si las dudas sí, soy bisexual, no digo que las parejas heterosexuales no me gusten, sólo que se me es un tanto complicado escribir de ellas.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron.

Lamento la demora pero como dije: este proyecto no tenía pensado publicarlo aún pero bueno… y repito, de verdad, esto es un AU porque no me gusta seguir mucho la línea de tiempo del programa y hay personas que aparecerán y otros que no pero la situación en la que lo harán probablemente sea diferente, como Rachel (como me preguntaron por PM), disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_No se le puede llamar a la vida puta. Si fuese puta sería fácil._

_Sólo es mierda. Mierda que se va hasta la muerte._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**I**

Wilson disfrutó del sabor que el sándwich de la cafetería le dejaba en su paladar, aunque tuviera cierto exceso de crema (mayonesa) no se quejo pues era más el hambre que tenía que nada. Bebió un tanto de su malteada de vainilla antes de proceder a dar otro mordisco y casi, _casi_, ahogarse con el bocado al recibir un _'cariñoso'_ golpe en la espalda con mano abierta de su _'muy querido amigo'_ House.

—¿Se puede saber qué te sucede ahora? —resopló James al pasar el bocado, tomar otro trago y masajear levemente su garganta pues le dolía debido al esfuerzo en _tragar_ comida no bien triturada.

—Se quejan que el gruñón soy yo, Jimmy, ¿acaso nunca te han visto en las mañanas? —respondió Gregory.

—¿Qué quieres, House?

—¿No puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi amigo? —ironizó el mayor.

—¿Problemas con Cuddy?

Greg tomó la malteada de la mesa y bebió un trago sin verlo directamente a los ojos, el oncólogo no dijo nada acostumbrado ya al actuar del nefrólogo, suspiró y dio otro mordisco al que ya parecía un inexistente emparedado de jamón. Miró la cafetería pensando en nada, un poco quizá en las cuentas que debía pagar al regresar, masajeó el puente de la nariz y regresó su vista a House; James sabía que cuando su amigo actuaba así era más que nada porque algo le incomodaba.

—No es algo que te incumba realmente pero no: hasta el momento mi vida con la sexópata de nuestra directora ha sido placentera —respondió Greg, James rió entre dientes.

—Estás amargado.

—¿Resaltando lo obvio?

—Algo te molesta —inició él sin darle importancia al comentario—. Más de lo habitual —añadió al ver que comenzaba a replicar con una sola mirada.

House sumió los hombros mientras su semblante se tornaba más serio. Wilson no pudo evitar pensar que en cierta forma al hacer eso la edad de su amigo relucía tanto que casi parecía no ser el House que por tanto años él había conocido.

—Nada realmente.

Wilson frunció el ceño.

—Sé que muchas veces te he dicho que debes intentar ser más humano —dio un mordisco a su sándwich, lo saboreó y después tragó, miró su plato vacío y suspiró, consciente de que Greg no diría nada—, pero cuando tus arranques humanistas llegan a este punto dan miedo, House. Estás sintiendo algo pero te niegas a dejarme verlo y ciertamente ya no sé si eso realmente me moleste o me de pena.

El nefrólogo gruñó quedamente y le pasó la malteada su amigo.

—Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, hoy despertaste con una reflexión sobre la vida y es bueno (mucho en realidad) pero algo te molesta. Sé que no es Cuddy (de lo contrario este tema sería meramente sexual) y quizá tampoco sobre los pacientes _"mediocres" _ que has tenido que atender toda la mañana. Así que, ¿qué es?

—La vida es una mierda —explicó sencillamente el mayor—. A veces me preguntó cuán mierda seré yo a comparación de personas cualquiera, luego considero que soy demasiado brillante para dejarme llevar por humanismos idiotas y comienzo a insultarte por tratar de volverme una normalidad más de la sociedad cuando soy feliz (al menos finjo serlo) siendo lo que soy —James rió y dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Soy miserable, Jimmy, y la sexópata de buen culo quiere algo formal.

—No estás listo para ello.

—He de decir que con todo lo vivido nuestras noches de sexo van más allá.

—¿Te asusta entonces?

—Vuelve a decir que tengo miedo, Wilson, y me encargaré de que tu secretaria jamás vaya contigo a esa cena de la semana entrante.

—Idiota —gruñó un divertido oncólogo.

—No tengo miedo, no soy un niño y sé las repercusiones que esto podrá tener. Simplemente nunca he visto mi vida de esta forma, no comenzaré a verla desde hoy porque no me place.

—Has lo que creas mejor pero no pierdas las oportunidades.

—Lo que necesito es un caso. Ya nadie muere en este tiempo.

—La ética profesional dice que debemos desear lo mejor a nuestros pacientes.

—Al diablo la ética, Jimmy.

—Como digas, Greg, como digas —rió Wilson al tiempo en que esquiaba el golpe del bastón ante el diminutivo del nombre de su amigo.

**II**

Lisa miró los papeles revueltos en toda la extensión de su escritorio antes de comenzar a organizarlo por fechas y uno que otro por delicadeza del paciente en cuestión, la gran mayoría de los papeles de la parte derecha eran más que nada cuentas del hospital sobre remodelaciones o mejoras. Una carpeta en la alfombra a un lado de le mesita de madera eran los procesos sobre las instalaciones de nuevo equipamiento.

Carol, su secretaria, ingresó depositando una ya organizada carpeta en la parte libre de su escritorio junto a una taza de café endulzado al aparente gusto de Cuddy. Una discreta sonrisa e inclinación de cabeza fue suficiente para que la muchachilla partiera de ella con un fajo de papeles en sus manos para organizar y archivar.

Tomó la taza y dio un sorbo disfrutando brevemente de la calidez que recorría su garganta. Con sus dedos delineó la carpeta antes de proceder a abrirla, extrajo las tres primeras hojas y comenzó su lectura, analizando cada palabra escrita. Finalmente suspiró y las devolvió a su lugar.

Es verdad que Lisa amaba a House, con ese toque pícaro y amargado que tenía, pero la seguridad de su plantel de salud era también demasiado importante, es por eso que ante cualquier caso ella debía revisarlo y después dárselo directamente a House ya que cualquier infracción más y podría ser vetado del Plainsboro (aunque Cuddy supiese que realmente eso no era algo realmente posible, al fin y al cabo era el mejor doctor).

Tomó el folder y tecleó el botón rojo de su teléfono de escritorio para comunicarse con su secretaria, una mueca de aburrición bailando por sus delgados labios.

—¿Carol?

—_¿Si, jefa?, ¿se le ofrece alguna otra cosa? Los papeles ya casi están archivados sólo necesito terminar la corrección de los informes que el Doctor Chase acaba de entregar. _

—Necesito tu ayuda aquí dentro —sonrió calidamente Lisa al notar la emoción de voz en su secretaria—. Es demasiado papeleo, quizá terminemos en la madrugada y hasta parte del día siguiente si es que vamos a casa.

—_¡Por supuesto! Sólo permítame unos minutos más, aún sigo descifrando algunos jeroglíficos del Doctor Chase, ciertamente no sé cómo es que puede entenderle a lo que escribe cuando entrega el informe medio dormido._

—Las ventajas de haber trabajado tanto en el hospital —rió la azabache.

—_¡Claro, claro! En unos minutos voy._

Cuddy sonrió más ampliamente pues una de las razones por las cuales había contratado a la chica era la frescura con la que trabaja y que, pese a conocer a House en su modo apático, había sabido sobrellevarlo bien —aún cuando haya tenido que consolarla las primeras ocasiones—, la muchacha era efectiva con lo que se le pedía, que realmente no era mucho, pero sobre todo le daba la fuerza suficiente a Lisa para seguir adelante y no caer en la depresión al no haber podido culminar su embarazo.

—¿Carol? —repitió y escuchó un quedo "¿Si, jefa?" del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Has seguido con los informes de la casa hogar?

—_Por supuesto que sí _—casi pudo jurar que vio una sonrisilla—. _Los trámites están casi terminados, sólo necesitan ver unos procesos y la pequeña Rachel será toda suya._

—Gracias, Carol.

—_De nada, jefa _—respondió la muchachilla y antes de que pudiera finalizar la conversación escuchó un carraspeo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—_Bueno, sólo quería decirle que sé que la pequeña estará bien, más con usted y el Doctor _—rió quedamente al otro lado de la línea—. _Se lo merecen, más él creo._

Lisa sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé —tragó saliva—. Gracias, Carol.

La línea se cortó y Lisa bebió algo más de su ahora tibio café. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella había deseado ser madre desde hace mucho y aunque no fuera de su vientre vendría una niña a sus vidas que alegraría sus días, aún cuando no hubiese hablado con House del tema.

Mirando a la nada en su oficina, la mujer intentó pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que tenía a House a su lado y que pronto un bebé vendría a sus vidas, pero en cierta manera no podía evitar sentirse algo frustrada al saber que con Greg a su lado las cosas no siempre resultaban como debían.

Lisa sólo esperaba que los cambios fueran buenos y que su buena racha continuara.

Ignorando el aún existente nudo en su garganta se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo al escuchar como la puerta se abría e ingresaba Carol con su radiante sonrisa y cabello rubio rizado.

**III**

Timmy llegó a su casa dispuesto a tomar otra ducha, negándose rotundamente a presentarse en sus labores oliendo a _"hospital"_, aún cuando no supiese determinar qué representaba exactamente ese olor: si las medicinas o la muerte que rondaba cada corredor.

Arremangó sus mangas y caminó a dónde su padre descansaba frente al televisor, Tim se puso a pensar un poco sobre que quizá traer a su progenitor con él a aquél viaje de negocios no había sido buena idea, pero siendo lo _"único"_ que le quedaba de familia _"cuerda"_ no objetó, conciente de que probablemente no lo vería mucho No dijo nada al llegar, dio un leve cabeceo a forma de saludo cuando ocupó su campo visual y partió directamente a la cocina, tomando una manzana y mordiéndola (con grandes sonidos de sus dientes triturando antes de dejarla en la mesa del pasillo) al tiempo en que se dirigía al baño para preparar la tina. La regadera no le llamaba la atención ahora, y ciertamente sus pies no estaban para soportar más peso después de tanto estrés.

Recargó su cabeza en una almohadilla en una de las orillas de la tina. El sonido de su celular hizo eco y renuentemente tomó el aparato que descansaba en la parte alta de la mesilla donde su ropa prolijamente doblada se hacía ver.

Un gruñido de Theodore sobre algo sobre llegar tarde aquél día llegó a sus oídos segundos antes del cierre de la puerta. Desbloqueó la pantalla del aparato y miró el mensaje que Katherine, su _"agenda con patas buenas"_ que muy cariñosamente había apodado Theo, le daba aviso sobre una junta a las siete. Respondió con las instrucciones pertinentes sobre la atención que debían recibir sus clientes y al pensarlo un poco añadió que realizara una pequeña investigación del Dr. House, nada que no fueran eventos recientes, de dos o tres años a la fecha.

Envió el mensaje y sus ojos verde arenoso se cerraron para descansar.

**IV**

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Allison llegó al centro de reuniones.

—Lamento la demora —rió quedamente.

—¿Alguna novedad? —gruñó Chase.

—Si no ha llegado House con su parloteo supongo que no hay casos nuevos —dijo Foreman.

—Normalmente cuando esto sucede ¿qué es lo que hacen? —Kutner jugó con una bola de papel mientras hablaba, Taub y Trece se acercaron a la gran mesa con taza de café en mano.

—Nunca hemos tenido un día tranquilo, ¡es frustrante! —replicó Robert.

—¿De mal humor? —rió Cameron.

—¿Cómo crees? —ironizó Lawrence con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios al tiempo en que lanzaba la bola de papel al cesto más cercano, dejándose caer en una de las sillas al anotar a tiro limpio.

—Como sea —intervino Taub—, ¿qué es lo que traes en mano? —señaló a la rubia recién llegada.

Allison sonrió como si hubiese esperado la pregunta desde que llegó al hospital.

—Creo que Chase y Foreman quizá recuerdan esta foto —habló al tiempo en que la deslizaba por sobre la mesa—. Es la que tomó aquella fotógrafa del caso del feto —les recordó.

—¿Caso del feto? —intervino Kutner.

—Sí. "Posición fetal" como nos divierte (al menos a nuestro jefe) llamarle, House casi mata al niño, pero una riña con la Dr. Cuddy logró salvar la vida de la paciente y del feto.

—¿El Dr. House se equivocó? —casi rió Trece.

—No en realidad —suspiró Chase—. Era correcto todo lo que hubiese sucedido si el feto seguía en crecimiento y pronto nacimiento; la paciente pudo haber muerto.

—Pero la Dr. Cuddy se negó a aceptar eso —siguió Cameron—. Fue más un orgullo de mujer y le enseñó a House que los milagros existen.

—No considero realmente que él crea en su totalidad sobre que sí fue un milagro, creo más el que se resignara; para él sólo era un feto, un óvulo fecundando ni más ni menos —sumió los hombros Erick.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la foto? —señaló Taub.

—Reitero el que la paciente era fotógrafa, en un momento de descuido tomó varias fotos de nuestro cabecilla pero según su perspectiva ésta es la única que nos abre la puerta a su alma —señaló el papel en blanco y negro.

—Bueno, no he de negar que sí se ve realmente relajado —asintió Hadley.

—Casi parece feliz —secundó Chris—. Las líneas de su cara son… nada intimidantes —balbuceó segundos después.

Lawrence se inclinó en la mesa.

—Es el mismo de siempre —dijo él—. Si lo observan bien, el Dr. House no cambia mucho realmente. Las facciones se ven así porque fue un momento de descuido, si prestaran más atención quizá verían más de esta humanidad en él —sumió los hombros y regresó a su lugar.

Taub bebió su café.

—No sé, es difícil hacer un comentario al respecto si no he tenido el placer de realmente verlo feliz.

—Supongo que cuando está con la Dr. Cuddy y el Dr. Wilson se ve feliz —intervino una sonriente Cameron—. No lo nieguen, es difícil mas no imposible.

—House es House, él sabrá qué cara mostrarnos y la razón por la cual nos la merecemos —finalizó Chase sin gran emoción, acostumbrado a los actuares de su jefe.

Trece jugueteó con su taza unos minutos.

—Probablemente —bebió y sonrió al finalizar—. Hay que buscar otra distracción que no nos lleve a analizar a un ser misterioso —burló.

—Tiene razón —apoyó rápidamente Kutner, lo que provocó una sonrisilla cómica en la mayoría del grupo.

—A todo esto —dudó Erick—. ¿Cómo la conseguiste otra vez? House se deshizo de ella aquella vez.

—Sigo en contacto con la fotógrafa, hace un excelente trabajo cuando se le necesita. Tiene una gran visión y buen ojo para resaltar todo lo bueno de una persona en un simple pedazo de papel —la rubia jugueteó con un lapicero mientras se recargaba en la mesa—. Volviendo un poco al tema, ahora que lo pienso son muchas cosas las que hemos vivido con el Dr. House.

—Ustedes más que nosotros —asintió Taub.

—Si, bien. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —refutó Chase obviando el que habían dicho que se alejarían del tema "House".

—He hablado con Carol —inició como si nada—. Al parecer la Dr. Cuddy intenta hacer algo…

—¿Hacer _algo_? —interrumpió Robert.

Allison hizo una mueca de inconformidad pero ignoró el comentario.

—Quiere adoptar a una niña, una bebé para ser más exactos.

—¿Estás de broma? —Remy dejó la taza en la mesa con brusquedad, derramando un poco del ahora frío café.

—Oh, no. La misma Carol me lo dijo, al parecer House aún no sabe nada pero… —sumió los hombros.

—Ahora entiendo cómo comienzan los chismes —rió secamente Taub.

—A decir verdad, me parece que debemos dejar meternos donde no nos incuben —opinó Foreman. Chase levantó la mano a la altura de su pecho secundando lo dicho, dando como concluida esa parte de la historia.

—Creo que tengo una baraja en mi casillero —balbuceó Lawrence inclinándose en la mesa para tomar una posición cómoda y descansar su cuello.

—Maldito día más aburrido —gruñó Chase.

—Calla, _ricitos _—le burló Erick.

—Oh, _viejo_ —resopló rolando los ojos el rubio.

—¿Típico? —cuestionó Chris.

—Más de lo que crees —asintió Cameron.

—Opino el juego de las cartas —Hadley se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

Nadie más dijo nada mientras Kutner se paraba a buscarlas.

* * *

¿Reviews?

17 de febrero - 2014


End file.
